everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Torres
Principal Torres (The Principal) is the true main antagonist in Season 1 of Every Witch Way. She is a former Chosen One and wanted to steal the Emma's powers at The Eclipse. She is the American counterpart of Madam Director. The Principal, whose name has only been revealed to be Mrs. Torres, is an evil witch that wants to steal Emma's powers. The Witches' Council sent her into the human world as a punishment and she wants revenge. It is also seen that she is a former Chosen One herself. She wants to steal Emma's powers so that she may become the one and only Chosen One. She is also the adopted mother of Coach Julio. We don't know for sure if she was sent to limbo in the episode The Chosen One, after Maddie and Emma teamed up and defeated her, but we do know, that when she returned for the series finale, A Girl's Sacrifice, she was sent to limbo (possibly again). Former Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting'- The Principal used her powers to try to steal the Chosen One's powers during the Eclipse, she also used her powers to open a door and to give Andi frog hands. *'Animal Transformation'- The Principal used her powers to turn people into frogs *'Teletransportation'- The Principal used her powers to teletransport out of Emma's house. *'Remote viewing'-In I-Guana Dance With You, she used her powers to spy on Lily and Julio. *'Transformation'- she transformed into water and evaporated her self and turned back to normal in the episode The Chosen One. *'Deflection'- She deflected Evil Emma's spell into another direction. Trivia * She is an evil witch who wants to steal Emma's powers. * She adopted Coach Julio. * She had powers before, but the council took some of the powers away. * Her star-shaped birthmark, which symbolizes she's a Chosen One, is on her neck. * She tends to turn people into frogs if she doesn't get her way or if they don't do want she wants. * She is the American counterpart of Madam Director. * Her magic is red lightning. * She lied to Julio when he asked if she's seen a Kanay before in I Said, Upside Down. * She hates The Sharks. * She is the reason why Mia Black hates Witches, because The Principal killed her parents. * She broke the Cristal de Caballero into three pieces and took one whilst Mia had the other two. *She was mentioned and seen in a short flashback in Season 3. *It was revealed in Forever Charmed that she would come back in the series finale, A Girl's Sacrifice, in Season 4. *Her signature gesture was twisting her hand and making a fist then opening it to cast a spell. *The Principal makes her Season 4 debut (only at the end - only a cameo) in Mommie Dearest. *The Principal has appeared, been mentioned, or been thought of in every season. In Season 2, she was mentioned by Emma, and in Season 3, she was in flashbacks. In Season 4, she was teleported from Limbo, but sent back later. *Emma said that if the realm says she can have her powers back, she will give them to her. *Her guardian was Leopold Archer. (Mentioned in W.I.T.s Academy). * She knows about Emma's mom, Maria, was a Witch, as well as the Chosen One. Gallery Polls Do you think The Princal is decreased? Yes No Maybe I hope she gone for good She could return for season 4 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Staff Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Main Antagonist